<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spirit of Giving by Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207284">Spirit of Giving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze'>Megakatze (LaufeiaEvans)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Gift Exchange, Secret Santa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaufeiaEvans/pseuds/Megakatze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas #2: Secret Santa</p><p>Logan's not sure what to do about the Warblers gift exchange, but with Julian's help, he might just figure it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spirit of Giving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Logan stands in the middle of the aisle, tapping his heel impatiently on the floor as the dial tone rings in his ear. He counts three, four, five rings before Julian finally picks up, and he nearly shouts in reply when he finally hears that familiar, <i>“Lo?”</i></p><p>“I need your help,” he snaps, and upon hearing the venom in his own voice he forces himself to take a deep breath.</p><p><i>“Whoa, alright,”</i> Julian says, a hint of concern in his voice. <i>“Everything okay? What’s up?”</i></p><p>Logan sighs, wrapping his arms around himself. “We’re doing this Secret Santa thing,” he says, starting to pace slowly down the aisle. “Or holiday gift exchange, or whatever. And I…have no idea what to do.”</p><p>It’s quiet for a moment, and when Julian finally speaks, he sounds amused. <i>“You need my help with a gift?”</i></p><p>“It’s for Reed,” he says, and Julian makes a low noise of understanding. “I don’t…I have no idea. He likes clothes, but he has to already have everything, right? Anything I could get, at least?”</p><p><i>“That’s probably true,”</i> Julian says, and Logan groans. <i>“Are you out shopping now?”</i></p><p>Logan pauses for a moment. “I’m at Michael’s,” he says, and he can definitely hear Julian muffling a laugh.</p><p><i>“Okay,”</i> he says with amusement, and Logan feels a little bit stupid. <i>“No, that’s good. He does like art. There’s probably something there.”</i></p><p>Logan nods. “Yeah, I figured as much. I know you two paint together. I thought you might…” He trails off, and Julian pauses for a moment.</p><p><i>“He already has most of his supplies,”</i> he says carefully.</p><p>“Yeah,” Logan sighs, glancing at the line of paints on the shelf next to him. They don’t look like nearly the kind of quality he assumes Reed is used to. “And anyway, it kinda seems like painting stresses him out. So I’m not really sure.”</p><p>Julian hums thoughtfully. <i>“Yeah, I can see that.”</i> There’s a rustling on the other end of the line. <i>“He does seem to enjoy the art therapy, though. Maybe it’s more relaxing when it doesn’t actually matter?”</i></p><p>Logan considers that for a moment. He scans the opposite shelf, when suddenly something on the end display catches his eye.</p><p>“Wait,” he says, taking a step toward the rack. Julian’s voice perks up.</p><p>
  <i>“Did you find something?”</i>
</p><p>Logan reaches out to take something from the shelf, a small smile spreading over his face.</p><p>“Yeah,” he says softly. “I think I did.”</p><p>—</p><p>The day of the gift exchange is one of the Warblers' most chaotic practices all semester. Medel at least attempts to have them actually sing for a while, but they’re all so distracted that she gives up after half an hour and lets them run loose to exchange gifts.</p><p>They take turns, to some extent, but there are far too many of them to keep up a sense of order for very long. Logan watches with amusement as Kurt starts off by giving Ethan a tin of fresh-baked cookies, which he promptly hoards to share only with Evan despite the increasingly loud protests from the other Windsors. Ethan then gives a lovely set of earmuffs with built-in headphones to Bailey, while Evan presents Drew with a wooden dice box containing a set of dice that might be made from actual silver.</p><p>From there, they all sort of lose track of whose turn it is, and Logan takes to waiting off to the side until Blaine sheepishly approaches him with a flat green package. He takes it somewhat uncomfortably, carefully unwrapping the paper to reveal a book of sheet music for the original Harry Potter movie scores.</p><p>“I figured you might like some new stuff to try,” Blaine says with a shrug, and Logan smiles a little in spite of himself. It really is a thoughtful gift.</p><p>“Thanks,” he says sincerely, and Blaine smiles in return.</p><p>When Blaine turns back to take a seat with the rest of the Windsors, Logan reaches into his bag and withdraws a small package wrapped in silvery foil. He glances at the group, meeting Reed’s eyes, and he flashes a soft smile as he crosses over to the risers, crouching down beside them and holding out the package to the smaller boy.</p><p>Reed looks a little surprised as he takes the gift from Logan, but he smiles, tearing gently at the edge of the thick wrapping. Logan had been careful to fold it as much as he could, in an effort to minimize any opportunities for paper cuts. Thankfully, Reed manages to open the parcel without hurting himself, and his face folds a little in confusion when he sees what’s inside.</p><p>“In art therapy,” Logan says quickly by way of explanation, “you’re supposed to just make things without worrying about whether they’re good or not. It’s supposed to be relaxing and fun. So I thought…maybe you’d like something a little easier than you’re used to. Something just for fun.”</p><p>Reed blinks, eyes wide as he stares down at the Alice in Wonderland paint-by-numbers coloring book in his hand. It had come with a small set of paints, but Logan had opted for a slightly nicer set of watercolors, wrapping them up carefully along with the book and a few brushes.</p><p>“I-If you don’t—“ Logan starts to say, but he’s cut off with surprise when Reed suddenly lunges forward, letting the gift fall to the ground as he throws his arms around Logan’s neck.</p><p>“Thank you,” he mutters, holding tightly to Logan. Logan chuckles, gently rubbing circles into his back even as he pulls away, a little bit flustered. “It’s…I love it. Thank you.”</p><p>Logan smiles. “Merry Christmas,” he says softly, and Reed beams.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>